Goodbye
by alinekiryuu
Summary: Escondidos en la enfermería disfrutaron un momento de paz, muy en lo profundo de sus corazones sabían que ese seria el último instante juntos. "Adiós Natsu..." "Hasta Luego Lucy" [Spoiler manga cap297] -NALU One shot-


**Renuncias: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima (Evil Genius)

**Clasificación:** K+

**Resumen:**Escondidos en la enfermería disfrutaron un momento de paz, muy en lo profundo de sus corazones sabían que ese seria el último instante juntos. "Adiós Natsu..." "Hasta Luego Lucy" spoiler manga NALU One shot

.

**Goodbye**

_By Aline Kiryuu_

.

"Entonces usaré ese poder… para luchar por los amigos de los que te has reído"

Su corazón saltó antes sus palabras, viendo su rostro a través de las pantallas, su mejor amigo luchaba contra los dos dragones proclamados como los más fuertes. El susto de verlo ser golpeado se apaciguaba observando el poder de Natsu, se quedó callada sin saber qué decir, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa contenida agradeció el gesto que tuvo para defenderla.

Sintió mariposas en su estomago, Natsu había estado todo el tiempo disponible junto a ella en la enfermería justo antes de su encuentro, recordó su sonrisa y sus ojos resentidos, sabía que él estaba molesto. En aquél momento tocó su brazo con suavidad, animándole.

— No estés enojado, te irás por la borda cuando les enfrentes —él retuvo su mano temblando, sin el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara.

Respiró unos segundos para tranquilizarse.

— Se han burlado de ti, no dejare que se rían de mis camaradas —una sutil incomodidad se formó ante la ultima palabra, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto asumirlo… aún.

—La venganza no nos llevara a ningún lado —reflexionó unos segundos antes de continuar—… no por la rabia, sino por Fairy Tail, muéstrale la fuerza de nuestros lazos.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él mientras los músculos de Natsu se relajaban.

—Vale —levantó la cabeza para darle a su compañera su característica sonrisa—,… ¡aun a si les pateare el culo!

Rió divertida ignorando sus manos unidas, o su cercanía, era un hecho cotidiano para ellos.

— Pero no explotes porque destruirás todo desde el principio.

Natsu le sonrió cómplice, acercándose un poco más.

— Apuesto a que puedo ir tranquilo los primeros minutos —miró a ambos lados para comprobar que estaban solos—, será el plan para hoy.

— ¿No vas a destruir nada? —Alzó una ceja dudosa— ¡No me lo creo!

Fueron interrumpidos por Erza que anunciaba que ya era hora de irse. Natsu jugueteó un poco más con la rubia, notando cómo todavía estaba cansada por las heridas producidas por Minerva. Las caras de la gente riéndose de la tortura que la hicieron pasar aún estaban presentes en su conciencia, no lo dejaría pasar, pero no por la ira, sino por justicia. Examinó sus heridas deseando sanarla, normalmente los papeles estaban invertidos, Lucy en la silla acompañándolo y él en la cama de la enfermería. No le gustaba esto.

Cogió el parche que se salía de su mejilla, con cuidado lo puso en su lugar, dejando sus dedos navegar por su piel, ambos quedaron callados mirándose mutuamente, sin mas que decir, habían tantas cosas que no se atrevían a asumir; por un momento disfrutaron la tranquilidad.

— Nos vemos después que les gane.

— Nos vemos más tarde.

Se despidieron con una promesa tácita, ella se durmió recuperando fuerzas, mientras él caminaba al estadio para liberar la rabia contenida. Murmuró su nombre entre sus sueños, animándole desde la inconciencia, Natsu se preparaba para la lucha contra Sabertooh.

Wendy la despertó de su ensoñación abrazándola fuerte, Elfman celebraba la victoria ignorando las advertencia de las enfermeras. Fairy tail había ganado, las pantalla mostraban al peli rosado alzando los brazos; impresionando a los observadores, la salamandra de Fairy Tail por sí solo había derrotado al dúo dragón. Esperó unos minutos observando a Natsu calmarse, él contra todo pronóstico les sonrió a sus enemigos.

—¡Volvamos a luchar otro día!

Apreció esa sonrisa más que a otra cosa, guardándola dentro de sus recuerdos como un tesoro precioso y lo siguió con la vista cegada a todo lo demás. Tuvo que despertar, Wendy decía que estaba llorando.

— No es nada —dijo limpiándose una lagrima solitaria, sonrió feliz para tranquilizar a la dragón slayer—, mis ojos pican un poco.

La niña rió comprendiendo, lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus manos suaves. Lucy agradecía profundamente la preocupación de la joven de cabellos azules, la abrazó otra vez, ignorando esa extraña sensación en su pecho.

Unos minutos después, Levy cruzó la puerta, exclamaba sobre la posibilidad de ganar, rió internamente al ver que lo primero que se fijaba era sobre la ausencia de gajeel.

— ¿Y Lu-chan? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Se sentó en la cama, cerca de la rubia— ¿Crees que estas lista para ver el próximo evento?

Elfman salió de la habitación junto a Wendy, la pequeña enfermera de Fairy Tail corría en la búsqueda de los demás dragón slayer dejando a las dos amigas solas.

— No lo sé —pronunció temerosa, su corazón se agitaba con tan sólo pensar en el mañana. Dejando esa sensación atrás enfrento a la peli azul—, pero si no logro verlo, Levy chan, ¿me harías un favor?

La chica asintió con la cabeza desconectada, Lucy sonrió girándose para buscar algo entre las almohadas. Era un libro, de tapa de cuero oscuro con muchas páginas amarillentas unidas, Lucy se lo entregó a la Mcgarden con cuidado.

— He estado escribiendo sobre Fairy Tail, lamentablemente no he podido anotar nada de los juegos… ya sabes, por los —dudó buscando la palabra más acertada—…"acontecimientos" —suspiró con tristeza un momento—. Pero Levy chan, ¿Podrías escribir por mi?

La joven dejó que las palabras de su amiga se hundieran en su cerebro, a los pocos segundos sintió la inseguridad y su sangre acoplarse en sus mejillas.

— ¡Pero Lu-chan! ¡Yo no escribo bien! ¿Qué tal si lo arruino?

Lucy sonrió cálidamente arreglando la cinta amarilla de Levy y acarició su cabello suavemente.

— ¿De qué hablas Levy chan? ¿Tu sueño no es ser una editora de una gran revista? Además… ¡tú haces magias con las palabras!

Ambas rieron de lo irónico de la situación, Levy abrazó el libro contra su pecho y asintiendo efusivamente se comprometió.

— Te prometo, Lu-chan, que cualquier cosa que tú no veas la tendrás escrita en este libro, ¡lo juro!

Se abrazaron para completar la promesa, ambas extrañamente sensibles, Levy se aferró al libro dando un adiós y corrió a la puerta desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Lucy suspiró recostándose otra vez, ahora que estaba sola la emoción de desesperanza la embargaba completamente; esbozó una mueca de dolor, insegura, sin capacidad para llorar ni razones, no entendía lo que pasaba.

— Mañana es 7 de julio —su voz se perdió en la soledad, recordó el rostro de la persona más importante en su vida, la que murió en esa fecha misteriosamente muchos años atrás—… Madre.

Frunciendo el seño recordó su funeral. Un ataúd cerrado al cual no le permitieron acercarse a mirar. Si no hubiera sido una niña en ese momento, hubiera pensado que todo era una farsa, pero era ciega y sorda, las palabras de su padre eran ley "tu madre está muerta" y asumió esa realidad como tal sin cuestionarse el Cómo o el Cuándo. Se acomodó más en la cama, aún cansada y con falta de ánimos, y culpó todas esas emociones ambiguas al aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Durmió esperando que nada malo pasara mañana.

No sabía qué hora era cuando despertó de nuevo, el olor a desinfectante y medicina estaba en el aire; se levantó con cuidado para no abrir una herida antigua, observando la habitación; Elfman ya no dormiría con ella esta noche, y Wendy no se había quedado hacer guardia, sólo la cama contigua a la suya era su compañía. Algo se movió entre los bultos, Lucy se estiró para ver quién era el que estaba durmiendo allí, sin sorprenderse al divisar unos cabellos rosados.

— Natsu —intentó moverse pero sus piernas fallaban, aún así encontró fuerzas suficientes para arrastrarse a su lado.

Sin querer despertarlo deslizó sus dedos por el flequillo, acariciando los moretones de su cara.

— Wendy dijo que mañana estoy como nuevo —dijo el pelirosado, haciéndola saltar ante su inesperada voz, a Lucy le tomó un momento para que su corazón se calmara— ¿te asuste?

Rodó los ojos por la burla, Natsu se puso en línea recta para observarla.

— ¿Por qué estas despierta? —Observó que Lucy se encogía de hombros mencionando algo sobre no tener sueño—. Yo no puedo dormir, ese olor me asquea.

Natsu se recorrió un poco para darle lugar a la rubia en su cama, entre las mantas y el calor mutuo era más relajante para ambos. Olvidando el olor a hospital, el mago de fuego se concentró en la fragancia de su amiga.

— Me siento mal —comentó Natsu después de un rato—… mañana será un mal día.

Lucy a veces se olvidaba que Natsu también podía deprimirse, se enterró en sus brazos comprendiendo su dolor. El 7 de julio del 777x también fue el día donde los dragones desaparecieron. Tal como Lucy, Natsu había perdido a su amado progenitor.

— Lucy... tú no desaparecerás nunca ¿verdad? —La abrazó más fuerte, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del hombro—… no sé qué haría si te fueras.

Sin importarle las restricciones morales respecto a lo que un amigo debe hacer, la rubia simplemente estampó su cara cerca de su camarada, no era un beso o algo romántico, solo junto sus rostros intentado disfrutar la presencia cálida del peli rosado.

— No me iré Natsu, después de todo… ¿Quién más te soportaría?

Riendo juntos, entrelazaron sus cuerpos, abrazados, necesitados uno del otro. Permaneciendo en silencio Lucy observó los ojos verde oscuro mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

— Adiós Natsu…—sus palabras salieron solas de su boca, su compañero se aferró a ella atrayéndola mas cerca.

— Hasta luego, Lucy…

Con las despedidas hechas, el reloj marcó las doce. Hoy ya era 7 de julio.

.

— ¡Bienvenidos al ultimo día de los grandes juegos mágicos!

.

— El plan Eclipse… ¡comienza ahora!

.

— No podré ver a Natsu nunca más….

.

— Y muerte… muerte, muerte y más muerte… Lu chan... Ya no puedo más.

"Entonces…el 7 de julio, perdimos ante el destino"

**To be continued**

.

* * *

**.**

_**N/a:**__ ¡hola a todos!, otra ves reportándome con un one shot nalu. Esto fue revisado por la increíble beta Levy chan (KMAZFRSE), espero que les haya gustado, ¿me merezco un Review? ¡Anda! por cierto, el "to be continued" es lo que Evil mashima puso en el manga, no significa que este** one shot** se valla a continuar._

_._

_._

_**¡Comentarios!**_


End file.
